Gotham High School
by JeromeIsMyBae
Summary: Suicide Squad high school au. The worst of the worst students are assigned to do a group project together, will these 7 dysfunctional students actually get the assignment done? Or even more shocking, become friends? Pairings: Quinnshot/ Katana x boomerang.
1. Chapter 1

Here we go again, high school. Expect this was senior year, last year of this hell. It was only the third week

I couldn't wait to get out of here, get a real job and support my little sister Zoe, since our mom didn't seem capable of it.

This school was filled with the worst of the worst, I look at everyone here us we wait for the school bell to ring so we can go in.

I look over, and I see Tatsu Yamashiro, she had one of the scariest death glares I have ever seen, every since her boyfriend died, she has been super angry and stern all the time. People have made rumors that she killed him or something, which made everyone afraid of her, expect for Digger Harkness.

Digger was one of the biggest scumbags in this school, he acts like everyone loves him, but that couldn't be further from the truth. He is mostly out all night drinking, and looks a lot like garbage if you ask me. The only thing he seems to truly like is Tatsu, alcohol, and that pink unicorn doll he keeps in his jacket.

Although Digger wasn't the only who wasn't afraid of Tatsu, goody two shoes aka Rick Flag was actually friends with her. He is basically really annoying and way too proud of his country, pretty sure he bleeds red, white, and blue.

And here comes Waylon Jones, one of the scariest guys in this school. He used to the biggest nerd in freshman year, but the next year he came back and let's just say he clearly worked out a lot. He had some type of disease which name is too long to remember, it gave him slight blisters and very thick skin. To actually put words to it is hard, although he somewhat resembles a crocodile which is why some kids call him Killer Croc.

Walking next to him was Chato Santana, he never talked much and always seemed depressing. He used to have an obsession with fire which is something no one understood, that obsession stopped when his girlfriend left him, now he is a loner.

And of course there was the Joker. Whatever his real name was I can't remember, started with a J, what was it. Jack? Jerome? No one actually knew, people always either called him Joker or just J. His skin was pale, was covered in tattoos, and dyed his hair bright green, also wore red lipstick. All he wanted to do was cause trouble, which he did. There's been rumors that he has actually killed people, which is why I like to stay away from him. He seemed to like annoying Bruce Wayne aka the guy who always tells on his classmates if they aren't doing the 'right thing'

Back to Joker, he could be brutal, especially if you disrespected his girl, Harley Quinn.

Harley Quinn was just a nickname given to her by joker, her real name is Harleen Quinzel. She used to be a nice girl, very shy and stayed out of trouble that was until she met joker. She used to dress in clothes that covered her entire body and put her hair up in a tight bun. Now she wears her hair in pink tails and with the end of hair dyed blue and pink. She wears hot pants and high heels, but don't even think about looking at her the wrong way, Joker made that clear that Harley was his girl.

One thing is for sure Joker and Harley were crazy in love. One minute they are grossly affecitonate with each other, then fighting with each other, and it ends with a passionate make up. If you ask me, I'd say she can do better.

And me? I'm Floyd Lawton, my life is basically trying to take care of my little sister Zoe, our mom is usually out partying and getting drunk. I help with stuff, I get money from other students paying me to do their homework and assignments, pays enough to help Zoe, and there are a lot of students that don't want to do their homework.

The school bell rang, and everyone started to go inside.

Digger bumped into me to catch up with Tatsu ''sorry mate''

I sigh and already wish this day was over.


	2. Chapter 2

''You are late '' Ms. Waller says, as Harley came into class.

''For the last time Amanda, call me Harley, everyone does'' Harley says, grinning and taking a seat.

''And for the last time, . Refer to me only as '' She spoke in a stern voice, Harley simply pouted.

''As I was saying, as all of you know, we're studying Hamlet-''

''We are?'' Interrupted Digger, which earned an annoyed sigh from both Rick and Tatsu, and a glare from Amanda.

''As I was saying before I was once again interrupted'' Amanda said, still glaring at Digger while he just smirked.

''You need to analyse a particular theme related to both the characters and storyline and integrate it into a combined visual and written composition, and will be due by the end of this semester . You will be in groups, and no you can't choose your groups'' The last part earned a roll eye from Harley.

Amanda started listening off the groups, Floyd didn't really care he knew someone (most likely him) will end up doing all the work.

''Floyd, , Waylon, Rick, Chato, Tatsu, and Digger. That's your group'' Digger grinned when he heard he was in the same group as Tatsu and Waller continued ''The class picked their themes, which leaves you with the theme of 'choice' '' Waller said, which would Harley let out a loud 'HA'

''Something funny, ?'' She asks coldly.

''Is the irony that we got choice, but we don't have a choice, ya know to choose a group or theme. Get it?'' She said grinning.

''Hilarous'' Waller said dully, although Floyd laughed which made Harley smile a little.

''Now, you have a few minutes before class is over to dicuss the project with your groups, go ahead now''

Everyone quickly went in their group.

''So'' Waylon started.

''Ok'' Floyd said ''We know one of else will end up doing all the work, and I'll do it, but it will come at a price-'' He couldnt finish since Tatsu interrupted.

''No, we all do an equal amount of work, having someone else do it all would be unfair'' She said, sternly. Digger nodded, just wanting to agree with everything she said.

''Ok, about this. We are seperated into partners, Harley and I can work together, Tatsu and Rick, and Waylon and Chato can work together'' Floyd decided.

''Wait, what about me?'' Digger says, sounding offended.

''No one likes you'' Harley spat, and Digger was starting to get annoyed.

''Listen here you-'' Floyd stopped Digger before he could finish that sentence.

''Ok, let's just chill'' Floyd said, of course they were already fighting.

''Ok, what about you guys can come over my house and we can work on the project'' Rick suggested. they all somewhat nod

''I'm cool with it'' Floyd said.

''I don't know ya address'' Harley joined in.

''Give me your number I'll text you all'' Rick said.

''Ew, I'm not gunna give you my number'' she replied.

''Harley, come on, don't be difficult'' Floyd told her.

''Just write it down here, is it that hard?" Harley said, something in her voice sounded almost like fear, which none of them could see why it would scare her, but they also didn't care very much.

''Fine'' Rick said, he sounded kinda annoyed. He wrote down his address for Harley, while the others just gave him their number.

''You guys can come over around five'' Rick told them ''sound good?''

Everyone agreed, although Harley still seemed a bit nervous.

''See you tonight, Tatsu'' Digger said with a wink, she rolled her eyes and than the bell for lunch rang.

XXXXX

As always Harley sat with Joker at lunch "Hey puddin'' she said with a big grin.

''Hello darling'' Joker greeted.

''So puddin, I was assigned this project about halmet or whatever, and we have to work in a group, so um I'm going to work with them tonight on the project'' Harley said, looking down at her hands which where in her lap.

''Who's in the group'' Joker asks her, controlling his emotions.

''Rick Flag, um the annoying australian guy, the pretty girl who everyone thinks killed her boyfriend, wait her name is Tatsu!'' Harley said, and when she saw joker's annoyed face she simply continued.

''Um, anyways, the guy with the crocodile disease, the guy who used to be obsessed with fire, and Floyd Lawton'' Harley finished.

''Hmm, that's a lot of boys in that group, Harls''

''C'mon puddin! Ya know you can trust me'' She pouted.

''It's them I don't trust, although you do like making daddy jealous'' He said, looking her in the eye.

''Puddin, it's just a project, know what I don't need ya approval'' She tells him, she wanted him to say she can go, but if he said no she knew she had to make her own choices sometimes.

''Then why did you tell me?''

''Because, couples tell each other things like this mister J!'' She tells him, feeling somewhat frustrated.

''Ok, but just remeber sweetheart, if one of them makes a move on you, they'll regret it''

XXXXX

Tatsu was the first one to show up at Rick's, Digger quickly after knowing Tatsu would be early. Eventually they were all there, although Harley was a bit late.

Harley knocked on the door, and Tatsu opened with a glare.

''You're late'' She says, than shutting the door once Harley is inside.

''I was busy'' Harley shrugs, and Tatsu rolls her eyes.

''Ok, let's start this project'' Floyd said, and they all sat down on the floor.

'' '' Harley declares ''Any opening thoughts?"'

''Ya know'' Digger starts "I think the real important part of the story is the ending where Romeo kills himself because he thinks Juliet is dead. He has the choice of killing himself to be with his love, or live the rest of his life miserable without her. '' he finishes.

''That's really beautiful man'' Floyd started talking ''But, you realize this is hamlet''

''Wait really?'' Digger says in a shocked tone ''Wait, when were we learning about Romeo and Juliet?''

''Never, we are learning about Hamlet, ok?'' Floyd says.

''Idiot'' Harley mutters, and Digger scowls her.

''Well, anyways'' Tatsu begins '' the central choice within the play is obviously whether Hamlet should kill his uncle or not''

''But I think the whole final drama of everyone dying at the end isn't just based on that choice, it's a result of all the little choices everyone else made along the way. And those all contributed to Hamlet's decision as well'' Harley adds, and everyone seems surprised.

''Why y'all looking shocked? You think I'm as dumb as Digger or something'' Harley said, sounding offended.

''You certainly seem like it'' Rick mutters, Digger laughs, but quickly stops when he realizes it's also an insult at him.

''Ok, let's start by making a list a list of every example of choice then?'' Floyd suggests, they agree and start working. Expect Chato.

''Hey, hot stuff why aren't you doing anything?" Harley asks Chato, furrowing her eyebrows.

''Sorry, I don't think I'll be much help'' He confesses.

''You still have to do the work, mate'' Digger tells him.

''Yeah we all have to do it'' Waylon says, joining the conversation.

''Leave him alone guys, this project is easy. We don't even need the 7 of us to do it'' Floyd says.

''I'm not gonna let him take credit for our work'' Tatsu says, her voice getting somewhat louder.

''Tell Waller I didn't help, I don't care'' Chato tells her, sighing to himself.

''Come on, we all should put a little work into it'' Rick says.

''Why? Literally every group project i've ever done, it ends up with one person doing most of the work, why are you all so focused on doing it together'' Floyd says, he was already getting frustrated.

''Maybe because it would be wrong for everyone to take credit for something they didn't do'' Tatsu says, fiercely.

''Stop being so up tight'' Floyd says, and Harley giggles.

''Hey! Leave her alone'' Digger tells Floyd.

''I can defend myself'' Tatsu says, harshly.

''Ok, everyone calm down'' Rick finally says.

''Yeah, chill'' Waylon mutters.

''Let's just do this project and then we won't have to talk again'' Rick tells them.

''Whatever, but I want a snack first'' Harley says, and walks to the kitchen.

''I'm going with her'' Tatsu says, and walks with Harley.

Digger stared at Tatsu as she walked away, smiling a little bit.

''Don't try anything with her'' Floyd warns him.

''What? Who, Tatsu?" Digger asks.

''No, Harley. Her man is really possessive'' He says.

''Why would I be interested in Harley?'' Diger asks him, raising a eyebrow.

''I don't know, I thought you tried to chase after woman, like you were some sorta player'' Floyd explains.

''Oh, um, yeah, that's me. I'm like that for sure, um, yeah'' Digger said, it was clear he was lying, but Floyd didn't before to call him out. Although Waylon chuckled a bit at how obvious it was that he was lying.

''Hey, Rick! Do you have any candy or something?'' Harley yells from the kitchen.

Rick sighed, and wondered how long he'd be able to work with these people before going insane.


	3. Chapter 3

''So'' Harley began, as she looked through Rick's fridge ''Anything going on with you and Mr kangaroo''

''Mr Kangaroo ?'' Tatsu shook her head when she realized who he was talking about. ''You mean Digger?''

''That's the one!"

''If you are implying there is something between Digger and I, than you are mistaken'' Tatsu tells her, the idea of a relationship with that drunk digusted her.

''That's good, you can do way better'' Harley shrugs.

''Thanks I guess'' Tatsu muttered. She decided to just get some water.

''Oooh, ice cream!'' Harley, takes out the ice cream , and starts putting it in a bowl.

''Ya want some sweetie?'' she asks Tatsu, while shoving a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

''I'm good'' Tatsu says, and begins to walk out of the kitchen.

''Suit yourself'' Harley shrugs, and starts to walk with her with the ice cream.

''Ok, can we start working now?'' Rick says, as they walk in the room.

''Yes, we can, chill'' Harley says, taking a seat next to Floyd.

Tatsu tries to sit far from Digger, but of course he can't let that happen.

''Um, Waylon, buddy, do you mind switching seats?'' Digger asks, everyone seems annoyed or amused, expect Waylon who looks confused, but agrees.

They awkwardly switch seats, while everyone else awkwardly sits in silence,

Expect Harley who whispers to Floyde "He's obsessed with her''

Floyd nodded, and held back a laugh. Harley isn't so bad, he thinks to himself.

''Hi'' Digger smiles at Tatsu, and she gives an annoyed sigh.

''Well, now that's over. Let's really try to start this project'' Harley announces.

'how about we divide up 'choice' into smaller chunks'' Floyd suggests.

''Friends" Harley shouts.

''Friends?" Tatsu says, raising an eyebrow.

''Yeah like you know how the choices in the play are influenced by both stuff like personal and political side of things, right? And on the personal side, there's family, friends, and I guess a romantic relationship as well with Ophelia'' Harley says, while keeping eye contact with Tatsu.

"So maybe it would be interesting to look at how that impacted on choices." She finishes.

''I get what you're saying'' Floyd begins ''Like, um, take Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, for example. They used to be Hamlet's friends, but they made the choice – presumably motivated by money – can blame them there'' Floyd attempted to make a joke at the end, none of them laughed. Well he thought he meant of seen Harley smile a little.

''Well anyways, as I was saying they were probably motivated by money – to betray him and spy on him.

''I see what you're getting at'' Tatsu says ''Whereas Horatio made the choice to stick by his friend, and he's the only one left standing right at the end''

''Which then ties into the corresponding theme of loyalty, in line with the values promoted by Shakespear" Rick finishes.

"Sounds great! Especially since it lets us get into the morality of the choices made'' Tatsu says.

''Wait, what happened?" Digger says, they weren't paying attention to him before, but they could realize he was falling asleep a few seconds ago.

''Shall we gather some quotes?" Harley suggests. They all agree and get to work.

Harley isn't surprised that Digger isn't going the work, but she looks over at Waylon who actually seems confused.

''Hey buddy, do ya know what we are doing?'' Harley whispers to him, now if this was Digger she'd just yell at him to do his work, but for some reason she liked Waylon.

''I'm fine'' He muttered.

''If you need any help, just ask me'' Harley told him, and continued with her work.

''Ugh, this is boring'' Digger groans.

''Can you just shut up for once, some of us are trying to work'' Harley spat.

''Like you care'' Digger said back, and Harley rolled her eyes. ''Hey Rick do you have any beers?''

''Of course, because you can't go a moment without drinking'' Tatsu snaps, Digger looks somewhat hurt.

''Actually I could use a beer right now too'' Floyd spoke, before Digger could say anything

''We are trying to work right now'' Rick tells them, sternly.

Floyde rolls his eyes ''We have till the end of the semester, relax''

''I'm not going to wait till last minute to finish this.'' Tatsu says, and if looks could kill.

''Seriously? We are fighting'' Chato actually spoke ''Why can't we just do this protect, get it over with''

''Because I want a beer'' Digger says, he was starting to get annoyed.

''You can't get everything you want'' Harley says toh him.

''I know'' He replies, and glances at Tatsu.

''Guys, this is just a protect, we have to do it than we will never have to talk again'' Rick says, his voice is more calm.

Harley looked down at her phone and smiled.

''Finally'' She sighed ''My puddin's here, gotta go!''

XXXX

 **AN:Sorry, if this isn't very good i'm pretty tired rn and kinda sick, so I don't know if this chapter is good or not. I hope you liked it :P thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

''Wait, Harley you can't leave. We are still working'' Rick told her, as she stood up and grabbed her jacket.

''Yeah, and I still want that beer'' Digger commented, and Tatsu rolled her eyes at him which he ignored.

''Sorry, but my puddin wants me to go,and he gets what he wants'' Harley shrugs, and puts on her jacket.

''I think I should get going too, how about we call it a day, and we do this again tomorrow'' Floyd suggests, Harley nods quickly in agreement.

''Fine, whatever'' Rick says, defeated. He also has to admit he is glad, he didn't really want these people in his house for much longer.

They all started to get their things together, and Harley walked towards Floyd.

''Wanna ride?'' She offers him, with a half smile.

''Thanks, but I'm good'' Floyd replies, with a fake smile. He heard stories about her and her boyfriend, he knows how possessive he is and how Harley loves seeing him jealous. He wasn't falling for any of that.

''Aw, why not? I'm sure my puddin would love to meet ya?" Harley says, grinning. She knew he would reject her offer again, but she just wanted to have a little fun.

''Listen, dollace. I have heard a bit about how possessive your puddin is and I know you like that, so I'm not gonna fall for this'' Floyd told her.

''Fall for what?" Harley said, in a fake innocent tone.

''Trying to use me to get your man jealous'' Floyd says, truth be told he really didn't mind Harley, but he had no desire to be invovled in their little game.

''Aw, why would I do that?'' She pouted, before Floyd could say anything, Rick decided to say anything.

''Hey, do you guys mind having this conversation somewhere that isn't my house'' Rick asks, this made Harley roll her eyes.

''Fine I'll go'' Floyd tells him, and he turns to Harley with a half smile ''See you tomorrow, dollface''

Harley's lip turned to a devilish smile. He wasn't that bad, she thought to herself as she walked out.

She saw Joker waiting in his car, she quickly walked over to him grinning.

''Hey puddin!" She says happily, as she gets in the car.

''Quiet Harley, you took away you know I don't like waiting'' He said in a harsh tone ''Getting cozy with your new friends?'' He questioned.

''Oh come on, they aren't my friends. Don't be jealous, you know I only have eyes for you'' She says sweetly, looking at him with adoring eyes.

He sighs, he doesn't bother to look at her and continues to drive.

XXXXXX

''Zoe, I'm home!" Floyd announced as he walked in.

His little sister came quickly, and greeted him ''Hey Floyd''

''Where's mom?'' He asked her.

''She's been in bed all day'' Zoe shrugs, Floyd feels annoyed with their mother, it is her responsibility to take care of Zoe.

Floyd sighed, ''Have you had dinner yet?'' He asked, and she shook her head.

''Can you make me mac and cheese?" She asked, making the sweetest face possible.

''Of course kiddo'' He grins at her, and goes to the kitchen.

XXXXX

It was the next day, and Tatsu tapped the end of her pen against her chin as she considered the maths problem in front of her. Before she could get stuck into it, however, a piece of paper slid across the desk onto her book, it was of course from Digger.

Tatsu unfolded it and started to read what was written on the paper. _'You going to Rick's place today to work on the project?'_ Is all it said.

Tatsu simply nodded, she knew he most likely knew she was going, but was just trying to start a conversation which she had no interest in.

He passed her another note, which caused her to roll her eyes _. 'What's the answer to number 3?'_

She wouldn't tell him, but what upset her is that of course the teacher saw him pass her the note.

''What are you talking about"? accused.

''Oh, um sorry sir'' Digger spoke, before Tatsu could say anything he spoke again ''She didn't do anything wrong''

''I could figure that much out'' The teacher glared at him ''No more note passing'' He told Digger sternly, who simply nodded.

''You're welcome'' Digger tells her, which she gives a confused look in return.

''For what?''

''For getting you out of trouble'' He told her, which made her roll her eyes.

''I was in no risk of getting in trouble and if I was it would be because of you'' She said, not making eye contact ''Now leave me alone''

She could have sworn she saw a bit of sadness on his face.

XXXXXX

After school ended they decided they would meet at Rick's house at 5:30. Harley hung at with joker before she had to go work on the assignment with them, she didn't want to go, but she had too. Harley still didn't understand why they couldn't work on it separately, but she didn't feel like fighting them about it.

Eventually she had to leave Joker, she felt bad he seemed annoyed with her. She knew he didn't like it when she hung around with anyone, he could get jealous. That's love I guess

''Hey losers'' Harley said, as Chato opened the door to let her in Rick's place.

''Harley, just on time. I'm surprised'' Rick commented.

''Well ya know me. I'm full of surprises'' She shrugged and sat down next to Floyd. Harley almost chuckled when she saw Digger rush to sit next to Tatsu, that poor girl.

''Ok, first off, um lets pick a topic to start on'' Rick suggests.

''Revenge'' Harley said, her eyes getting wider as she said while grinning.

''Alright, classic for Hamlet, but it still does tie into choices'' Floyd says ''So, what do you have in mind?''

''Okay'' She starts ''So ya know how the main choice for Hamlet is whether or not to avenge his father. And he takes like forever, but he does finally do it. And all the other choices in the play are the factors affecting that decision''

''I know what you mean, kind of like dominoes falling," Floyd mused ''"Everyone's choices keep on impacting against everyone else's. And that affects the reasoning and morality behind the choices too''

''Yeah, let's go with that'' Harley adds, while looking at her nails. "We could use the dominoes thing in the way we present it'' she adds.

''Oh right, um, guys Speaking of, how do you want to do this? Power point? Poster board?" Chato suggests.

"Maybe some sort of collage. Or a maze. A collage set out like a maze?'' Tatsu suggests, and Digger quickly agrees with her.

''Sounds good, in other news I'm hungry and we should order a pizza'' Harley says.

''No we aren't, we are gonna get the work done'' Rick tells them, and Harley rolls her eyes.

''I actually agree with Ms. Blondie, I'm getting kinda hungry too'' Digger says ''Maybe we should order a pizza''

''Yeah that doesn't need like a bad idea'' Floyd adds, and Waylon nods.

Rick takes a deep sigh ''Fine, I'll go order pizza'' he had to admit pizza didn't sound so bad.

''Yes'' Digger said silently to himself in victory.

''Yes finally, a break'' Harley sighs, and Floyd chuckles.

'''You do realize we just started working?'' He says, with an amused smile.

''Yeah, but it's so boring'' She groans, and Digger nods in agreement.

''Someone who says they find it boring seems to know an awful lot about it'' Floyd comments, and Harley shrugs.

''I only know about it because I need to, to get a good grade, I have no personal interest''

''Really? You don't really seem like the type who cares about grades'' Tatsu adds.

''No one asks'' Harley said, clearly being annoyed by the comment.

''No offense, sweetheart, but it's true'' Digger tells her, and Harley rolls her eyes.

''No one asks you'' This time Floyd says it, which makes Harley smile.

''Ok, I ordered it'' Rick announces to them ''Now let's get back to-''

''Or we could just wait for the pizza?'' Waylon suggests.

''I like how he thinks'' Harley says.

''Why do you all keep trying to procrastinate'' Tatsu says, beginning to feel frustrated.

''I agree completely, the level of unprofessionalism is unreal'' Digger says, and Tatsu simply shakes her head at him.

''Tatsu, it's fine. Let's just wait for the pizza'' Rick tells her, she wants to protest, but she feels it's useless so she sits back feeling annoyed and crosses her arms over her chest.

Than they wait for the pizza.


	5. Chapter 5

**trigger warning: This chapter will contain abuse between Joker and harley, and so will other chapters so if you do not feel comfortable with that I recommend not reading anymore**

XXXXXXX

They waited awkwardly , none of them bothered to talk to each of them were on their phone, and Digger smiled a few times at Tatsu, but she didn't even glace at him.

Harley looks down at her phone giggling, and started typing again.

''Who you texting?' Floyd asks, letting his curiousity get the best of him, this is also the first time any of them spoken since they started waiting for the pizza.

''No one'' Harley told him, not bothering look up from her phone.

''You don't need too, we all can tell you're talking to your creepy boyfriend'' Digger said, his voice sounded rude and like he was joking with her at the same time. Although he noticed, that Tatsu had somewhat of a half smile when he said that, which caused him to have a big grin on his face.

''Hey, don't call my man creepy!'' Harley defended Joker ''He'd get really mad if I told him you said that''

''Is that a threat-'' Digger started, but to everyone's relief the argument was interrupted due to the door bell ringing.

''Must be the pizza'' Rick said, as he got up to answer the door.

''Thank god, I'm starving'' Harley sighed, and Rick came back with the pizza.

They all got plates and took a slice of pizza ''So let's get to know each other'' Harley suggests, before taking a big bite of her pizza.

''Why would we do that?'' Tatsu asks, her voice sounded dull and unamused.

''Because, I know nothing about you'' Harley whined.

''Why would you? We only need to do this project'' Rick told her, he had no desire to get to know these people who he was already annoyed by.

''Yeah, but we are gonna be working on this for awhile at least lets get to know a little bit about each other and get along'' Harley said, and looked Chato ''Like you! Chato, do you even know how to talk? You barley say anything''

''Don't got much to say'' He shrugged, and Harley rolled her eyes.

''Everyone's got somethin on their mind'' Harley tells him, and she sees Digger roll his eyes.

''Not everyone has to say what's on their mind'' Waylon says.

''Why wouldn't they?'' Harley asked, furrowing her eyebrows. If she wanted to say something she would.

''Because some people have filters'' Rick said.

''Yeah I don't have one of those'' Harley shrugs, and takes a big bite of her pizza.

''No kidding'' Tatsu mutters.

Harley turns to Tatsu and looks at her with a smirk ''Why don't you tell us about ya self''

''Yeah, I actually wouldn't mind getting to know you'' Digger says looking down at his hands.

''I don't plan to become friends with any of you, we have to do this project and that's it'' Tatsu said, sternly.

''You guys are all so boring'' Harley groaned ''What about you?'' She says turing over to Floyd.

''What?'' Floyd said, while taking a bite of his pizza.

''Anything interesting about you'' She asks, smiling slightly. Everyone else looks somewhat interested in what he will say.

He finishes chewing and shrugs ''Nothing interesting about me, sweetheart''

''Oh I doubt that, sweetie'' Harley said with a grin, Floyd simply shook his head in reponse.

''Ok then, what about you cutie'' She says now looking at Waylon.

''What about me'' He said, not even bothering to look up from his pizza he was eating.

''You used to be that weird cute little nerd, what happened?'' She asked him, and Floyd gave Harley a look that just said 'please don't start anything'

''I was sick of being picked on, so I made it so they would be too afraid to do it anymore'' Waylon told her.

''I just became what they said I was, a monster'' Waylon said, than took anymore bite of his pizza.

Everyone sat their in silence till Harley spoke ''That's pretty badass''

''What?'' Waylon said, confusion was written all over his face.

''You ain't taking any bullshit from anyone. I respect that'' Harley spoke, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

''Also, is it true you eat people?'' Harley asked him,blatantly.

''Harley, you don't ask someone a question like that'' Floyd told her, and then noticed Waylon wasn't answering ''Wait do you?''

''You don't wanna know'' Waylon responded, and everyone was silent, feeling freaked out by his response, until he started to laugh.

''Y'all are stupid, don't believe everything you here'' Waylon laughed.

''So you don't eat people" Digger asked, just to make sure and everyone looked at him like he was stupid.

''Of course I don't'' Waylon told him, still laughing.

''Ok just wanted to make sure'' Digger said, grinning.

''You should have seen your faces'' Waylon said, and they all laughed.

''I mean I don't know you that well, there's a lot of rumors so I didn't know what to believe'' Rick joked with him.

''Just so you know I bet half of the rumors aren't true'' Waylon told him.

''So you don't live in the sewers?" Digger asked, slightly smiling.

''God no, do people actually believe that?" Waylon asked, still smiling, he was surprised to see he was actually enjoying himself.

''Apperantly so'' Rick said, chuckling.

''People will believe anything they hear'' Chato said, slightly shaking his head.

''I know, it's ridiculous'' Tatsu agreed.

''But, don't worry Waylo, we don't think you are a cannibal who lives in the sewers'' Harley tells him, and he smiles.

''I'm not dumb enough to believe some rumors started by a couple of assholes'' Floyd said.

''Oh come on, you believed he ate people for a second'' Harley said, grinning.

''No I did not'' Floyd denied.

''Oh come on bro, I saw your face you totally bought it for a second'' Digger laughed.

''I mean, like when he said that we didn't want to know, like what am I suppose to think'' Floyd said trying to defend himself.

Waylon chuckled, he really enjoyed this moment. For once people were treating him like an equal and friend.

''This is such a weird conversation'' Rick started to laugh.

''But, see we are having fun and learning new things about each other'' Harley said.

''Yeah, learning that Waylon isn't a cannibal'' Chato joined in, slightly laughing.

''Well yeah, that's important information right there'' Harley said, still smiling.

''Oh god, I'm surrounded by idiots'' Tatsu said, only half joking.

''Yeah, but we are loveable idiots, well at least I am'' Digger said smiling at Tatsu, hoping to get a smile out of her, instead she just rolls her eyes as always and of course he feels that pang in his heart.

''What aren't we lovable too?'' Harley joined in.

''Nah, I'm the only lovable idiot here. Right Tatsu?'' Digger asked her, he knew she wouldn't have a nice reponse, but he wanted her included.

''You are an idiot, but you aren't lovable'' Tatsu told him.

''Wow, roasted'' Floyd said, and both him and Rick began laughing.

''Wow, truly you wound me Tatsu'' Digger said, laughing with them

They continued to laugh and have talk to each other about stupid things until the entire boxes of pizza were gone.

Harley stopped laughing when she looked at her phone and saw all the messages from Joker asking where she is. She started to feel aniexty and realized she has to leave now.

''Harley, you alright?'' Floyd asks her, his voice showing some concern.

''Um, yeah I'm fine, but I gotta go'' Harley told them, quickly getting her jacket.

''What? Why?'' Was all Floyd could manage to say.

''I just do'' She told him, then smiled ''Well see you all soon. Bye'' She waved and than ran out the door.

''I think I should leave too'' Tatsu told them.

''Oh, um, want me to drive you?'' Digger asked her.

''I would rather walk'' She said, slightly glaring.

''Oh, alright then. Be safe'' He said, as Tatsu started to walk out.

''You should just give up, buddy'' Rick told him ''I don't think she would be into a guy like you, no offense''

''You realize just because you say no offense doesn't mean it isn't offensive'' Digger told him, and Rick just shrugged.

Digger sighed and just hoped one day she would warm up to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harley walked in her house, it was dark and when she turned on the light the first thing she saw was J sitting in a chair waiting for her.

''Well you're home late'' Joker said, with a terrifying smile.

''How did you get in my house?'' She asked, she started to feel her heart pounding in her chest.

''You gave me a key, don't you remember? That was such a big step in our relationship'' Joker said, he sounded like he was taunting her.

''Oh right, where's my mom?'' She asked, although she could probably guessed.

Joker smiled ''Probably out drinking, not caring where her daughter is or if she got home safely''

''Listen, puddin I know you are mad I was out later than I said, but I just lost track of time. I promise I won't do it again'' She pleaded with him, she knew it was useless. She knew how angry he got, and how she couldn't do anything about it.

''You lost track of time? Is that your excuse? Harley, baby you got me worried. I don't want you hanging out with those people anymore'' He told her.

''What? No, I have to finish the project-'' Harley got interrupted with a punch in the face, and fell to the ground.

''You should know by now to listen to me Harley'' He told her sternly, and kneeling down looking at her.

''Mr. J, I-I'm, s-so s-sorry'' Harley said, holding back a sob.

''You know I don't like hurting you, but how am I suppose to act? You were out later than you said, and not to mention, correct me if I'm wrong, with a group of people who are mostly men'' He said, with a possessive look in his eyes.

''How am I suppose to feel about that?''

Harley's hand was covering the side of her face he punched, and she was shaking in fear ''You know I'd never cheat on you''

''How do I know that for sure? Harley, I can't help, but worry'' He told her. She knew he only acted like this out of love, or that is what she told herself at least.

''I'm sorry I won't do it again'' She told him, and he had an emotionless expression on his face.

''You better not'' He told her, and just like that. He walked out.

She got up and looked in the mirror and saw she had a black eye.

Can't wait to try to explain that to anyone who cares, she thought to herself before she went to bed to try to forget about the horrible experience she just had.

XXXX

 **AN: Ok, so I know I haven't updated in a long time and thats because I've been busy with school and I been focused on other things but I am not giving up on this story. I'm not sure if anyone is still interested in it but I hope people are because I do want to continue and i want people to enjoy it. Also, I want to make it clear if character seems OOC it is because in this fic they are in high school they aren't bad or evil people. Well expect joker, who is really just the abusive possessive asshole in this. But yeah I hoped everyone liked this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** don't worry I haven't forgot about this story, I've been kinda lazy lately but I managed to finally update. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

XXXXX

Harley woke up, and looked in the mirror to see she had a big black eye.

''It's my fault'' She said to herself as her eyes filled up with tears. It was her fault, she lied to mr.J. She was out too late, because she was having fun.

She was having fun without Mr.J. That's not right, that's not how it should be. She should only enjoy herself around him.

But, she couldn't help but remember how much fun she was having with them, and how she felt safe with them.

With Joker, she always felt like she needed to watch what she said, make sure nothing would anger him, but not with them.

Being with them was the most peace she has known in awhile. They were just laughing and enjoying. Harley thought for a moment.

Were these people her friends now? Of course not, she barley gets along with them expect for that night and Mr.J doesn't approve of her having other friends.

She shook her head at the thought, and realized she needed to get going or she'll be even more late for school.

XXXXXX

Harley sat alone at lunch today, Joker didn't go today which didn't surprise her. Sometimes he would just skip school without telling her, didn't matter though she had gotten use to it.

She saw Floyd and Rick walking towards, why she couldn't understand why. They should just leave her alone.

''Hey Harley, where did you get that bruise from?'' Rick asked walking over to the table she AN:don't worry I haven't forgot about this story, I've been kinda lazy lately but I managed to finally update. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!as at, with Floyd next to him with a concerned look on his face.

''What's it to ya?'' She replied. She did not what to talk about this, they wouldn't understand.

''Just wanna make sure you're ok'' Floyd told her and Harley felt her heart melt when she looked in his eyes. They looked so kind, she wasn't use to seeing that.

''We did you guys become friends?'' She asked, it was weird seeing them both walk up to her together considering she always thought Rick would think he is too good to hang out with the likes of them.

''Well, we aren't really friends we both just saw a lady with a black eye and wanted to make sure everything is ok'' Rick shrugged.

Harley had to resist rolling her eyes, she knew Rick more then likely liked spending time with them, but he couldn't admit it.

''So, wanna come over tonight and work on the project?'' Rick asked, and Harley wanted to say yes so much for last night was the most peace and fun she had in so long, but she remembered everything Joker told her all too well.

''It's Friday night, I ain't wasting anytime on this bullshit project'' Harley told them, and they both didn't expect that answer.

''But, last time it was fun'' Rick said, for a second he thought Harley maybe joking.

''We ordered pizza, sorry I can do that without talking about boring Halmet crap'' She said while taking a bite of her lunch.

''Harley, is everything ok?" Floyd asked her, there was concern in his voice.

''I'm fine, now excuse me'' She said, and got up and left.

XXXXXX

After school Harley sat alone on her bed, thinking about everything. She wish she could talk to them, maybe she can convince Joker to let her be friends with them. Maybe

A part of her screamed at herself saying what Joker thinks about it does not matter at all, and she wanted to agree, but she wasn't sure if she could go against her puddin.

And she knew what he would do if she did go against him.

She shook her head, why was she thinking like this? She only talked to them once and had fun, maybe they'll just go back to being annoying to her.

What was she thinking? Of they're annoying.

Digger was a drunken buffoon.

Tatsu was cold as ice and intimidating as hell.

Chato barley ever talked and always looked sad.

Waylon hates everybody.

Rick thinks he is better then everyone.

And Floyd.. Well she didn't have too much of a problem with him.

Her mind trailed off thinking about his kind eyes. He was actually concerned for her, like he cared about her.

Ugh, she was way over thinking this. She hasn't spoken to Joker all day, maybe he was too busy and she could go and see them.

XXX

''Harley?'' Rick said, his expression showed that he didn't expect her to show up, althought why would he since she rejected it.

''Howdy'' Harley greeted and then walked in.

''I didn't think you were gonna show up'' Chato spoke joining in.

''Yeah you said it was Friday night and you didn't want this Hamlet crap'' Rick chimed in as he shut the door.

''Oh leave her alone'' Floyd told Rick, half smiling/

''I mean she's right'' Digger admited, and Tatsu rolled her eyes ''- I mean it is Friday night and we are just sitting here talking about hamlet''

''Then let's have some fun'' Harley suggested.

''We are suppose to be doing a project'' Tatsu glared at Harley.

''I mean we have plently of time to finish it. We could just chill for a bit'' Rick shrugged, and Tatsu looked shocked, she would have thought at least Rick would agree with her.

''Ok, I'll get some beers'' Digger said, and immediately went to the fridge to get some.

''I'll order a pizza'' Rick said, and pulled out his phone.

Harley grinned and sat next to Floyd.

''What made you come?'' He asked her.

She thought for a moment, why did she even come?

'' I was bored'' Is all she said, and that was a good enough answer for him.

''Oh, where did you get that shiner?'' Digger said referring to her black eye, as he walked back in passing everyone a beer.

''Oh, um, I ran into a wall'' She wanted to slap herself, that was really the best she could come up with?

''Be more careful'' Floyd told her, he didn't like he completely bought it, but everyone else seem too.

Harley realized that's another problem of having friends. They'll wonder where she got all these bruises from, soon she'll need to think of better excuses.

XXXXXX

They were all drinking and eating pizza when an idea came to Harley's head ''Let's play marry, fuck kill''

''No'' Tatsu responded immediately.

''Oh come on'' Harley sighed.

''I'll play'' Rick said, and no one expected that, but Harley grinned.

''Ok, Rick. Fuck, marry, kill. Floyd, Bruce Wayne, Digger'' Harley told him.

''Oh god I regret saying i'd play'' rick sighed, and they all laughed.

''Um, marry Bruce I guess, kill Digger, and oh god. Fuck Floyd I guess'' Rick cringed as he spoke.

''Hey, you wouldn't fuck me?'' Digger said offended.

''Wow, Rick, I never knew you felt this way'' Floyd joked, which caused everyone to laugh, and even Tatsu smiled a bit.

''Shut up, man'' Rick shook his head as he chuckled.

''Ok, my turn now'' Harley clapped her hands to get their attention.

''Ok'' Floyd began ''Me, Digger, and RIck''

Harley had a look of disgust on her face. ''I'll kill Digger'' She started.

''Why is everyone killing me?'' Digger said throwing up his hands, and Tatsu smirked.

''I'll fuck Rick I guess, you seem like a gentleman in the streets, but freak in the sheets type'' Harley laughed, and Rick jokingly winked in response.

''And marry Floyd'' Harley smirked, and that made Floyd look down smiling.

''Ok, give me one'' Waylon chimed in.

''Um let me think'' Rick spoke ''Ok um, , Chato, and Digger''

''Kill Digger'' Waylon said immediately.

''Seriously killing me again?'' Digger shook his heads, and everyone laughed.

''Sorry bro, but I'm not marrying you and no way I'm gonna fuck you'' Waylon told him.

''Hey, you'd be very lucky if you got to fuck me. I'm very good in the sack'' Digger defended, and earned a disgusted look from everyone.

''Tatsu can confirm, right babe?'' He said, winking at her.

''You wish, and if you ever call me babe again I will rip your-''

She was interrupted by Walyon loudly saying ''Anyways''

''i'd fuck Waller, and then marry my man Chato'' He said, and smiled at Chato.

''Thanks bro'' Chato smiled back.

Harley chuckled, and looked down at her hands. Her thoughts drifted to Joker, but she decided she didn't want to think of him right now.

Just enjoy the moment.


End file.
